Valentine's Day
by 15animefreak15
Summary: Written for a contest on deviantART. First time writing for this fandom. Pairings include: EdxEdd, EddyxJimmy, RolfxKevin, SarahxMay, and MariexNazz. Oneshot.


Valentine's Day. A day honoring St. Valentine. Or at least, that's what it _used_ to be. In the modern day and age, especially in the United States of America, the day has become a very different sort of holiday. A day of love, passion, and companionship for spouses of every shape and form, whether they be simply dating or newlyweds fresh out of church. Pinks, reds, and purples are everywhere on this day, and hearts are plastered wherever room can be found for them.

Gifts are exchanged between lovers, most often flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals, or jewelery. Restaurants are filled to bursting with patrons reserving a romantic dinner for two, and deep into the night those who are truly close may experience something special and everlasting together. For children, the holiday is both a day of excitement and discomfort. All of the chocolate and candy is worthwhile, but in exchange they must go through the ordeal of love and crushes.

Valentine's Day. The day girls and boys confess their feelings to each other and are either accepted or rejected. A day of happiness and tears, flowers and chocolates. It's no different in the small town of Peach Creek, or in the equally small junior high. Or, even, in the smaller, close-knit cul-de-sac of a development near the edge of town square and the nearby trailer park.

This is a story of love.

This is a story of secrets.

This is a story of

Partnership

Friendship

Tolerance

Beauty

Coping

Threesome

....

Scratch the last one. Or not. Let's just watch and see what happens. 

**Partnership**

"Valentine's Day is a day for suckers and saps! If those two want to go and waste their time doing who-knows-what, then I'll just run this scam myself!"

It would come as no surprise to anyone that these two sentences were yelled by Eddy, ever-selfish and ever-loud. He was currently putting together a stand for one of his usual scams, but things were progressing more slowly than average. The obvious reason would be the fact that Ed and Edd were nowhere in sight, a rare oddity indeed and the source of Eddy's frustrations. Hammering in the last nail for the base, he stepped back to proudly admire his work.

Only to watch as the entire structure collapsed into a heap of wood and nails. Instantly, his face went red and his brows furrowed, indicators that he was going to blow. "OH COME ON!!!" Eddy screamed, throwing his hammer to the ground and kicking the useless pile. He then gasped and grabbed his smarting foot, hopping about as it throbbed in pain. "Ow, ow, ow! Stupid wood! Stupid holiday!! STUPID-"

"Eddy?"

The short loudmouth stopped, looking up in surprise at the sound of another quieter, softer voice that was borderline feminine. He wasn't surprised to line up his sights with Jimmy, who was standing there and staring at him in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Eddy frowned, wondering how long the other boy had been standing there and watching him make an idiot out of himself. "Whatcha want?!" he growled, annoyed.

Jimmy winced, fidgeting slightly as he glanced around. "U-uh, I was just w-wondering... why are you w-working all alone, Eddy?" he asked nervously.

"None of your business!" Eddy snapped back without hesitation, turning his attention to repairing and rebuilding the base of his stand. However, after a few seconds of thought, he grudgingly humored the girly boy with an actual answer. "Ed and Double D ran off somewhere to hang out together for Valentine's Day, so I'm stuck doing this scam myself. Why do _you _care, anyway?! Shouldn't you be clinging to Sarah or playing with your dolls?" he grumbled irritably.

It was no secret that Ed and Edd were a couple; they had been such for a few weeks now. It was a bit of a shock at first, but everyone gradually got used to it and adjusted. However, no one is quite sure how exactly the two got together. There's a few rumors that Eddy had _something _to do with it, but whenever asked he valiantly denies the claim. Ed and Edd, meanwhile, aren't telling anytime soon.

A downcast look formed on Jimmy's expression, and his gaze turned to the ground with a sigh. "Sarah's... busy. And I don't want to be alone on Valentine's Day. You looked alone too, so... I thought..." he trailed off, peeking up at Eddy momentarily.

For a few long minutes, Eddy didn't answer, and Jimmy was content to watch as the scammer separated the wood from the nails. However, when he'd finished, he finally seemed ready to give the slightly taller boy a reply. "...Fine. You can hang out with me- just this _once_! I know you're good at scams- thanks to _me_- so you can help me with this one. But don't push your luck! Got it, squirt?"

Jimmy's eyes lit-up and he grinned, running forward to hug the shortest of the Eds. Normally, he wouldn't even _think_ of hanging around Eddy. However, this was a special case, and he was glad that the other wasn't screaming at him to scram. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Eddy! You won't regret this, I swear!" he cheered happily.

Eddy's face went red again, seemingly in anger as he shoved Jimmy off and glared at him. "Hey, hey, hey, no hugging! Now get to work, shrimp!" he yelled, pointing at the supplies.

Unfortunately, both Eddy and Jimmy weren't the best of workers, for various reasons. Eddy was impatient and sloppy with his work, while Jimmy was weak and often too scared to even pick up the hammer. Somehow, the two poor constructors managed to put the base together, and this time it didn't fall over seconds after completion. Satisfied and grinning smugly, Eddy wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow as Jimmy panted beside him.

"Ha! See? I don't need those two slackers to build a scam! And from here on out it'll be easy!" Eddy exclaimed, fanning himself with a hand as he glanced up at the harsh, scalding sun. "Man, it's hot. I'm taking my shirt off," he muttered. Gripping the heavy cloth, he tugged it up and over his head before tossing it carelessly onto the nearby grass.

Jimmy wasn't sweating, but he already felt exhausted from what little work they'd done. As he panted for air, he spared Eddy a glance and instantly went pink. The other boy wasn't buff like Kevin or Rolf, but he wasn't flimsy like Edd or Jimmy, either. Fidgeting a bit, Jimmy quickly turned his attention back to the project at hand and hoped that his blush would pass for being too hot. "S-so, um, what's next?" he asked.

Eddy grinned and pulled over some fresh supplies, including paint. "Now we make the sign, of course! 'Eddy's Stuffed Animals, $1 each!' It's the perfect scam for Valentine's Day!!" he explained eagerly.

Jimmy blinked, a little surprised. "You're selling stuffed animals?"

Eddy frowned, annoyed by the question and the trouble he was having at popping off the lid for the paint can. "Urgh... yeah, stuffed animals! What, you got a- huff- problem with that?!" he snapped, finally pulling the piece of metal off.

Jimmy quickly shook his head, looking down at his blurry reflection on the smooth surface of the red paint. "O-oh, no, of course not! W-what do you want me to do, Eddy?" he asked quickly.

"Just paint what I said on the sign! I'll put up the poles," the shorter boy grumbled. He grabbed two tall, thin pieces of wood and some nails, while Jimmy picked up the scraggly paintbrush Eddy had acquired.

As the two worked, they missed the subtle glances they would throw at one another every now and then. Jimmy couldn't help but watch Eddy carelessly hammer the boards into the base, sweat glistening off his bare back. Eddy would spare a few seconds to watch Jimmy paint, somehow finding his focus and effort on the scam rather endearing. Needless to say, by the time the two boys had finished, they were red in the face.

"Hmph. Not too bad, shrimp. Now go grab the sack of product from the garage while I put this baby up," Eddy commanded, lifting the finished sign into his arms. As Jimmy ran off to do as he'd been told, Eddy climbed up onto the base and began the tricky, dangerous task of putting up the sign by himself. He grunted, extra sweat forming on his bare torso and head from the exertion and heat, but managed to get the job mostly done by the time Jimmy returned.

Jimmy, seeing Eddy in such a dangerous position, instantly panicked. "Eddy! Be careful!" he called worriedly.

Eddy rolled his eyes as he finished hammering in the final nail. "Psh. I'm _always_ careful. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" he returned. Moving to hop down from the base, his question was answered as one of the boards gave way beneath his foot. Eddy yelped, flailing slightly before his stocky body hit the sidewalk. "Ooooh..."

"Eddy!! Are you okay?! Did you get a boo-boo?!" Jimmy shouted, running over to his partner and trying in vain to help him up.

"I'm fine! Sheesh, get off!" Eddy snapped angrily, shoving Jimmy away as he shakily got to his feet. "See? It'll take more than a little fall to hurt _me_- ow!" He paused, grimacing and placing a hand to his forearm in obvious pain.

Jimmy frowned. "Let me see," he stated quietly. Grabbing Eddy's hand, he pulled away the other to get a good look at the spot it had been gripping. To neither boy's surprise, there was a decent-sized scrape speckled with tiny flecks of blood. "You see? You're lucky I always carry band-aids around with me, mister," Jimmy scolded lightly as he pulled one out of his pocket. Before Eddy could protest, he quickly and carefully covered the injury with the band-aid.

Eddy scowled, more out of anger that he needed Jimmy's help than anything else. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he kicked at the ground once before wandering over to the sack and digging through it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Help me set this up, would ya?" he growled.

Jimmy frowned again, a little disappointed that he hadn't even gotten a "thank you." Not that he'd been expecting one from the likes of Eddy. "Oh, okay..." he mumbled.

Eddy, sensing the other boy's pain, groaned inwardly and gritted his teeth together. "Thank you," he muttered, the two words barely audible. However, they were enough for Jimmy, who smiled like a kid in a candy store and quickly got to work helping Eddy sort through the animals. Most of them weren't in the best of shape, and some weren't even actual stuffed animals. It was pretty obvious that they had been "collected" by Eddy for this scam, and he didn't seem to want to bother with the chore of fixing them up.

However, as Jimmy was setting some of the better-looking ones on the counter, one caught his eye. It was a worn, brown teddy bear with a little, red heart for a nose and a slightly larger one sewn onto its stomach. Instantly, he fell in love with the bear, smiling giddily as he hugged the soft toy to his chest.

Eddy, seeing this, felt a mixture of disgust and warmth rise up in him. His thoughts were centered on how immature Jimmy was, but at the same time how utterly adorable he looked hugging that bear. He imagined _himself_ in that bears place, hugged by those scrawny but loving arms. Cheeks tinged a light red at the thought, Eddy quickly snatched the bear from Jimmy and practically slammed the poor thing down onto the counter. "No playing with the merchandise! Ya want it, ya buy it!"

Jimmy felt sadness rush through him, and his body reacted accordingly. His bottom lip stuck out and quivered, his eyes got large and watery, and his entire body slumped over slightly in a show of depression. "But... b-but Eddy, I don't have a dollar..." he whimpered.

Eddy instantly felt a spear of regret and guilt pierce through his being, and he couldn't suppress the frown that wormed its way onto his lips. He looked from the bear to Jimmy, brain practically frying itself as it tried to come up with a solution. Jimmy, meanwhile, had turned away and was rubbing at his watery eyes. "I-it's okay, Eddy. I u-understand. It's only fair t-that I pay for i-it..." he stammered, close to tears. Then, he suddenly found himself staring into the beady, black eyes of his beloved teddy bear, and he looked over at Eddy with a questioning frown.

Eddy had his free hand shoved into his pocket as he stared hard at the ground, blushing slightly as he held out the bear. "Oh, just take it already. As... payment, for the work ya did. I'm not in the mood for waterworks," he muttered.

Jimmy's eyes shone with fresh tears, though these were tears of happiness as a small smile found its way onto his face. "R-really?" he asked breathlessly. Receiving a nod in reply, he grabbed the bear and hugged it tightly to his chest as the sparkling tears slipped down his cheeks. "Thank you, Eddy!!"

Eddy couldn't help but enjoy the warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through his chest. "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome, shorty-" He stopped mid-sentence as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and looked up to see with little surprise that they were attached to an ecstatic Jimmy. His heart skipped a beat and his face turned redder, but he only gave the other boy a pat on the back in return. "Hey, hey. No hugs, remember?"

Jimmy, still smiling brightly, took a step back and wiped away his tears with his sleeve as he nodded. "Right. Then, I'll do this," he replied. Moving forward, he gave Eddy's cheek a quick peck, then turned around and went back to hugging his newest toy.

To say Eddy's face was red would be a severe understatement, and all he could do was gawk, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at braceface's back. Placing a hand to the spot on his cheek, he finally managed to snap himself out of it and shook his head as he snatched up his shirt. "W-whatever, shrimp..."

Partnership. 

**Friendship**

It was hot for February. Peach Creek had received a very early, mild winter with little snow or frigid temperatures. This year's Valentine's Day had the sun shining, the grass showing, and only a few small remnants of dirty, black snow clinging to the curbs. It was so warm, in fact, that Rolf's family took it as a blessing and had begun spring planting early. But the ground was still a bit hard from the snow, and plowing a fresh field was tough work for the Son of a Shepherd.

Luckily, Rolf had some help in the form of his friend and the cul-de-sac's jock, Kevin. Normally, Kevin would have been spending the day with Nazz and trying to work up the nerve to ask his crush out on a date. However, the most he could ever muster was to give her a gift and a few compliments. This year, though, he hadn't been able to find his favorite blond _anywhere_. It upset him a little, but Kevin was at least glad that he wouldn't have to admit he'd spent Valentine's Day alone.

Not that he _enjoyed _breaking his back under the burning sun to plow a field with his best guy friend. Both boys had their shirts off, hanging on the nearby fence as they dragged and pushed their hoes through the hard-packed, cold dirt and dry, brittle grass. Aside from Ed, Rolf and Kevin were the strongest in the cul-de-sac, but after an hour or so they were feeling the strain and burn of hard work. They were soaked with sweat and smudged with dirt, but they'd managed to finish the job.

"Yo, Rolf, can we take a break? I'm dyin' here," Kevin called, pulling off his cap to wipe away some sweat. He leaned on his hoe for support, panting a bit from the unfamiliar exertion.

Rolf paused, sticking his hoe into the ground as he, too, wiped away some sweat from his long, blue bangs. He seemed to consider Kevin's request for a few moments, eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... yes, Rolf believes it is time for a break. We shall go inside and enjoy the fruits of Rolf's labor from last year! Yes?" he exclaimed, grabbing his shirt.

Kevin rolled his eyes at his friend's words, but none the less grabbed his shirt and followed the taller boy inside. Rolf handed him a towel and they wiped away the sweat before putting their shirts back on, then headed into the kitchen of the strangely decorated home. Kevin tried to avoid the numerous barrels scattered about, and kept his gaze off of the various creatures mounted on the walls as he took a seat at the long, crowded table.

"Ya know, Rolf, I don't mind just having some water..." Kevin began, a little fearful of what Rolf might try to serve him as a "refreshment."

"Nonsense! Such a good worker deserves more than simple water! Rolf insists!!" the bluenette returned swiftly. Popping open one of the barrels, Rolf snatched two cups from the table and took a ladle off the wall. "This is a very good recipe from my homeland. Sometimes used in the Cry of a Thousand Geese, a great honor! Come, you must try it, Kevin!" he explained excitedly as he filled the cups.

Kevin tried to see what the liquid looked like, but it was impossible to tell from where he was sitting. Frowning, he slumped a bit in his chair as Rolf closed the barrel once more and simultaneously sealed his fate. "Yeah, yeah, all right. I'll try your drink, Rolf," he muttered, sighing inwardly.

Rolf cheerfully hummed to himself as he returned to the table, setting Kevin's cup before him and then taking up a seat beside him. "Good, good! Kevin will love it, Rolf is sure of this!" he stated.

Kevin grimaced slightly as he grasped the cup in his hand, bringing it up so that he could see and smell the drink within. The first thing that registered was the smell, which made him gag and lean in for a better whiff at the same time. It was sort of a cross between fruity and fishy, the fishy part triggering the gag factor; seeing as drinks _should not_ smell or taste fishy. The liquid was a deep magenta, and when he swirled it around it looked to be the same consistency of punch.

"Well? What is Kevin waiting for, Nano's call to clip her toenails? Drink!" Rolf suddenly commanded forcefully, breaking through the jock's thoughts. Kevin winced, but knew he had no choice, and was just bringing the edge of the cup to his lips when Rolf spoke up again. "Wait!! A toast, yes? This is what good friend Kevin has been waiting for. A toast, then! To friendship, to the fruits of labor, and to Rolf's Great Nano!" he cheered, raising his cup.

Kevin, without thinking, did the same. "Uh, yeah. Here, here," he muttered, a little taken aback. He paused, watching as Rolf took a swig from his cup, waiting to see the bluenette's reaction. What he_ didn't_ expect was for his foreign friend to suddenly press their lips together mere seconds afterward. Eyes wide, Kevin was too shocked to do anything but grip his cup as Rolf's tongue expertly separated his lips so that the drink could gush into his mouth.

He instinctively swallowed so as not to choke, and as Rolf pulled away he found himself coughing a bit. The taste was extremely strong and exactly how it smelled, if not a little more fruity. It was as if someone had taken perfectly good fruit punch and tossed in a few fish heads. Once Kevin had regained his composure, he stared blankly at Rolf for only a few moments longer before finally speaking. "Dude.. Rolf... _what was that_???"

Said boy was grinning like the cat that caught the canary, the drinks scent on his breath as he answered. "Why, silly Kevin, that is how one drinks the Gift of the Fishmelon. It is bad luck for one to swallow the precious liquid themselves, so this is how it is done. Quite wise, no?"

Kevin swallowed tightly, licking at his lips which tasted of the drink and something else he couldn't quite name. So it was just one of Rolf's crazy traditions, then. Nothing serious, nothing to worry about. "Oh... oh, yeah. Smart..." he answered, practically grinning with relief.

"Yes, yes. Now you," Rolf replied patiently, still grinning as he looked Kevin in the eye.

"What?" the jock stammered out in reply.

Rolf tapped his fingers on the table momentarily before crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. "Are you dim-witted Ed-boy now? Drink! And then give to Rolf. Simple, yes?"

"U-uh... um... r-right..." Kevin muttered, tentatively raising the cup's rim to his lips and resisting the urge to swallow the sweet yet stinky beverage.

"Well? Are you going to let Rolf die of thirst, friend Kevin?" the other boy questioned impatiently. Receiving no reply (seeing as Kevin's mouth was full) and no movement, Rolf rolled his eyes and cupped Kevin's face in his hands. "Fine. Rolf will just have to show you the ways of the Fishmelon." With that said, he pressed their lips together again, and this time coaxed Kevin's mouth open so that he could drink the liquid.

Kevin could only stare, wide-eyed, as the drink drained from between his cheeks and washed down Rolf's throat. However, this time, the bluenette only pulled away to allow a quick breath before plunging in to smother the jocks lips once more. Stunned, at first he didn't react, but slowly the feeling of Rolf's strong lips moving against his own began to....

Turn him on?

Kevin, face a light shade of pink, gradually and hesitantly moved his lips against Rolf's in return. This apparently pleased the foreign boy, for he wrapped his lanky arms around Kevin's waist and quite suddenly pulled the smaller boy onto his lap. Said jock gasped at the action, forced to wrap his arms around Rolf's neck or risk falling over onto the hard ground. Rolf didn't seem to mind, using the opportunity to slip his tongue fully into Kevin's mouth.

The other boy made a soft noise of surprise and resistance at the intrusion, but soon these sounds turned into ones of enjoyment and pleasure as tongues met, embraced, and imitated an elaborate dance. By this point, both boys had their eyes closed, absorbed in their kiss- er, make-out session. Seconds felt like hours by the time either felt the awful need to separate for oxygen. However, as they panted for the necessary gas, they remained in each others arms.

Finally, when Kevin had regained his breath, his mind fully registered what they had just done and he flushed pink again. Clearing his throat, he couldn't quite look Rolf in the eyes as he spoke. "U-uh... what... was that part of the, um... tradition?" he muttered, flustered.

Rolf smirked, pulling Kevin closer to him and keeping his grip tight. "No... but it was a very tip-top smart way for the Son of a Shepherd to initiate the meeting of mouths, yes?" he replied slyly.

And all Kevin could do was blink as Rolf pulled him in for round two.

Friendship 

**Tolerance**

The cul-de-sac wasn't the only setting for romance on this warm Valentine's Day. High above it on a grassy knoll, two lovebirds looked out over their home and rested comfortably in each others' arms. A soft blanket separated them from the dry, brittle grass and kept their food out of the dirt. A picnic basket sat in the corner, forgotten with the passing of lunch. Paper plates and napkins were scattered about, some still covered in leftover food.

Eddward, aka Edd, aka Double D, had already tried to tidy up the mess; or at least organize it somewhat. However, his friend and boyfriend, Ed, wouldn't let the smaller, more fragile boy out of his arms. Double D didn't mind too much; he'd realized over a week ago that Ed could get a little clingy, especially during moments like these that happened rarely. So he tore his gaze from the mess on the blanket and focused on the lovely scene before him, their whole little world spread out for them to see.

Ed had a large, blissful smile on his face as he held his boyfriend close to him, the other practically on his lap. He could recall when Double D would normally cringe and pull away, but not out of annoyance like Eddy would. The boy he loved was a clean freak, OCD by nature, and his filthy, disorganized manner frazzled him endlessly. However, since they had started going out as a genuine couple, they had both made changes for the other.

Ed had started bathing at least once a week, just enough to make himself decent enough for Double D to tolerate. He had also managed to get his room into a slightly more organized manner with the other's help, though like his body it needed a weekly tune-up. In return, Double D had tried his hardest to relax and not stress out so much over every little thing. Even if Ed has to remind and help him sometimes, he's had a lot more fun lately and no longer tires himself out with hours-long projects.

Most people wouldn't believe that Ed and Double D would make a good match because of how utterly different they are, aside from genuine kindness and generosity. However, they argue the age-old saying that opposites attract, and that their few similarities simply glued together the pieces. Explained or not, it has been proven that they do, indeed, make a good couple. As of right now they hadn't moved past sweet kisses because of Double D's tentative nature, but Ed doesn't seem to mind.

Leaning back further into his boyfriend's embrace, Double D smiled and allowed his eyes to slip closed as his hands loosely gripped Ed's arms. "I'm glad we could spend the holiday together, Ed. Our first Valentine's Day... I'm certain that this will be a memory we shall cherish for a long, long time," he murmured easily.

"Hehe, yeah, Double D. And that was a good lunch, too," Ed replied, chuckling a bit in his happy contentment.

Double D couldn't help but laugh a bit as well at Ed's simple thoughts, resting the back of his head against the broad chest. "Well, Mother did teach me how to cook. It helped that I knew your favorite foods as well as mine," he explained.

"Yup." After this, the couple slipped back into a mutual, comfortable silence. Double D was so warm and comfortable, in fact, that he was actually starting to doze when Ed suddenly spoke again. "Hey, Double D?"

"Hm? Yes, Ed?" the smaller boy murmured, shaking himself awake. He opened his eyes and looked up into the large, often blank ones of the boy he loved.

"I'm really, really happy that you like me back. And that you told me. I really like you, Double D. Really," Ed explained quietly, staring up at the slightly cloudy sky. When he'd finished speaking, he finally looked down to meet Double D's gaze with a soft smile. "Even more than I like jawbreakers."

Double D felt his heart melt, as it often did around Ed, and he returned the smile. Removing one of his small hands from Ed's arm, he moved it up so that it rested gently against the large boy's cheek. "I know, Ed. And I feel exactly the same about you. We're quite lucky to have made our feelings known."

Ed leaned into the hand; Double D's hands were always so soft, even after all of the manual work and cleaning he did. Feeling that softness, he longed to feel a different part of his boyfriend's body and leaned down to join their lips together into a loving embrace that rivaled their own. Double D gladly returned the sweet kiss, his lips molding against Ed's like a hand fitting into a glove. Usually, they would stop at this point, holding the kiss for a few more moments before separating.

However, something about the atmosphere and the holiday pushed them forward into a territory they had yet to explore. Subtly, Ed brushed his tongue against Double D's soft, sweet lips, silently asking for permission. At first, the smaller boy hesitated, but he soon allowed his lips to tentatively part. Ed didn't take advantage of this; he slowly slipped his tongue into this new territory, gently exploring as Double D's own tongue brushed against his inquisitively.

The action made Ed smile on the inside; every part of his boyfriend's body was curious, even his tongue. After a few moments of hesitation and experimenting, the kiss began to get more passionate and heated. The boys' tongues rubbed against each other, creating a strange kind of wet friction that made them both hot under the collar. Ed was just trying out a sort of sucking motion on Double D's tongue when they suddenly remembered the requirement for air.

Pulling apart, albeit a bit grudgingly, neither spoke for a minute as they worked to catch their breath. Finally, Double D was the first to speak, which didn't surprise either of them until the words were actually spoken. "Oh, my. That... that was... It... um... Oh dear. I don't know how to describe it. It was..." he murmured, shocked. It was a rare thing indeed for Double D to be unable to find the right words, considering his large and extensive vocabulary.

In response, Ed merely gave a broad smile and provided his own description. "Good."

Double D blinked in surprise, but then smiled as well and leaned back into Ed's embrace. "Yes, Ed. It was very good."

The couple leaned back into a comfortable silence, looking over the peaceful cul-de-sac and enjoying each others company.

Tolerance 

**Beauty**

Normally, on such a warm day, everyone would be hanging out by the swimming hole; it was the closest thing the cul-de-sac had to a beach or lake. However, everyone seemed to be busy doing something else, and the water in the swimming hole was still a chilly below forty. That didn't stop the two girls on the sand from enjoying the sunshine, though; they were fully clad in bikinis and sun tan oil. In fact, they were glad that the swimming hole was so dead, seeing as they would like to keep their relationship a secret.

Marie and Nazz were two girls no one would ever suspect to get together, simply because of how different they were and the fact that they seemed highly attracted to the opposite gender. And this had been true up until a few weeks ago, up until Marie suddenly had to deal with the fact that the boy she'd been crushing on for a long time became taken by her very own sister's crush. Lost and disoriented, feeling as if a chunk of her life had been erased, she soon realized that she needed something to fill the void.

She found that something in Nazz, and surprisingly, Nazz returned her affections. Apparently, the cheerleader wasn't as boy-crazy as she made it seem, and had her eye on Marie for quite some time. Though the bluenette was a tough, rude punk, she was still very attractive. Also, there was the age-old saying that "good girls fall for bad boys," or in this case, bad girls. At first, things were pretty rocky between them, mostly because of their differences and the strange girl-on-girl situation.

However, after the first week and their first few kisses, it was as if they had become addicted to each other. They would sneak off whenever possible- mostly at night- and stay together for hours in whatever location was available. Sometimes it was the woods, sometimes the swimming hole, once it was even the construction yard when the workers had the day off. Today, it was the swimming hole, the location they had dubbed their "special" place.

Marie was currently straddling the smaller blond beneath her, rubbing sun tan oil into her back and shoulders. The position and friction was making them both hot, in a way the sun never could. One might label their relationship as lust more than love, but they didn't seem to be bothered by it in the least. Marie had something to obsess and be possessive over again, and Nazz had the girl she'd always wanted. It was a win-win situation in their eyes.

Marie grinned slyly as she eyed the perfect body beneath her, pausing in her massage to lean down and press her lips to the back of Nazz's neck. Nazz giggled, eyes closed with her chin rested on her folded arms. "Did I find another ticklish spot, Nazzie?" Marie asked seductively, hands securely gripping the blond's shoulders as she nibbled on an ear. Nazz made a small noise of approval, allowing her eyes to slip open as she craned her neck to look back at her lover.

"You already know all of my ticklish spots, Marie. Now let me turn over already so we can have some real fun," she answered, expression already turning lustful.

Marie didn't hesitate to grant the younger girl's wish, and as soon as Nazz had flipped over the two were pressed into a heated kiss. Not wasting any time and used to making out by this point, their tongues met mere seconds later in a desperate clash of passionate need. Teeth scraped against tongues and nibbled on soft lips, and the tongues themselves danced and twisted as if cast in some elaborate ballet or musical.

Their legs were twisted around each other in a similar manner, their bodies pressed close together because of gravity. The bikinis allowed much of their skin to be in direct contact, creating a delicious friction that was almost as pleasing as the kiss. As they broke away for a few quick moments of air, Marie shifted position in a way that rubbed their thinly-covered chests against each other. Instantly, both girls let out a soft moan, forcing their lips to embrace each other once more to cope with the feeling.

This time the kiss was far shorter, Marie breaking it again so that she could move her lips to Nazz's chin, then to her neck, and finally to her collarbone. Mind clouded by a lusty need, she bit down on the tender skin and then began to suck on it like a vampire bat. Nazz, in response, let out a breathy moan and threaded her small, delicate fingers into Marie's blue locks. The sound merely drove the older girl onward as she trailed kisses along the blond's chest, biting down once more on the other side of the collarbone.

Nazz, panting slightly, moved her hands out of Marie's hair and slid them down the smooth, white skin to her lover's curves. She grasped the scantily-clad butt and squeezed, making the Kanker sister moan against her skin in a way that sent beautiful vibrations into her nerves. The girls continued this foreplay for about five minutes or so, before separating to take a short break and catch their quickened breath. Nazz, holding Marie close to her, was the first to speak in her breathless voice.

"M-Marie... I... I want to... to do it..." she murmured, eyes closed.

Marie blinked a few times in confusion, mind trying to register and understand those words. "Do... do what... Nazzie?"

"I-it... you know... go all the way..."

Marie's eyes widened. "N-Nazz, are you sure? This is-"

"I-I know. I know, Marie... it's serious..." Nazz opened her eyes, looking into the worried, hesitation-filled ones of her lover. "But I want you... I _need_ you, Marie... I need you so badly... please..."

Marie swallowed hard, heart pounding a mile a minute as a few beads of sweat dripped down her flushed face. Having anticipated that something like this might happen in the near future, both girls had done some research. _Knowing_ what to do wasn't the problem, then. Actually _doing _it was. Certainly, there were no extreme repercussions, like there was with a boy. However, it was still sex, and the act was a serious matter whether it be gay or not.

But hearing that desperate, pleading tone in her lover's voice, seeing that same begging desperation in her beautiful eyes, it was a question that had only one answer. Smiling softly, Marie cupped Nazz's chin in her palm, running her thumb over that soft, perfect bottom lip. "All right, Nazzie. We'll do it... it is Valentine's Day, after all," she murmured. Leaning in, she captured the blond's lips in a fresh kiss, sealing her answer with it.

Beauty may lead to lustful relationships, but that doesn't mean those relationships need to stay that way. Two of the most attractive girls in the cul-de-sac had a feeling things were going to start changing, hopefully for the better. But for now, they could enjoy the warm sun and the softness of the sand as they gave in to lust and threw abstinence to the wind.

Beauty 

**Coping**

Marie and Nazz weren't the only ones to be affected by the new couple. May had gone through the same feelings as her sister, feeling lost and unsure of what to do now that the receiver of most of her attention and time and all of her love was no longer available. However, unlike her sister, she was unable to get lucky and find someone new to fill the hole in her life. As such, even after weeks, May found herself stuck in the same saddened rut with no escape in sight.

Unknown the the blond Kanker sister, someone else not related to her was feeling a similar emotion. Sarah hadn't been in love with her brother, but she had a rather large crush on her brother's new boyfriend. She was happy for the couple, but upset that the boy she'd liked for so long was no longer able to return her affection. She'd talked to Jimmy about it a few times, and though he'd always try to comfort her, it never lasted for very long.

Today being Valentine's Day, the two girls were hit by their depressed emotions of longing the hardest, and simply couldn't stand to be around anyone. Each had left their respective homes and headed into the woods, hoping a walk would take their mind off the holiday and their troubles. May reached the creek first, and was drawn to the icy cold, rushing water. Sitting Indian-style on its bank, she stared somberly down at her reflection and tried not to wonder what her Ed was doing right now.

Only about a minute after the blond had sat down, Sarah came upon the creek as well, and was surprised to find someone else already there. When she recognized the stranger as one of the Kanker sisters, her first instinct was to run away before they could beat her up. She was strong and tough for her age, but no match for even one of the larger girls. Plus, wherever there was _one _Kanker sister, there was usually another.

However, just as Sarah was backing away into the bushes, something made her stop in her tracks and drop her jaw in shock. From where she was standing, she could just barely see a light sheen on May's cheeks. It was something she saw often on Jimmy's face, but something she'd _never _seen on the mug of a Kanker. Tears. Instantly, Sarah felt a familiar tug on her heartstrings, and her instinct took a beating from the caring, protective side of her being.

Furrowing her brows and clenching her fists, remembering what day it was, she decided to throw caution to the wind and take the risk. Before she could lose her nerve, she forced her feet to move forward and toward the usually dangerous and threatening girl. May, lost in her sorrows, didn't even hear the younger girl coming. As such, when the redhead spoke, she practically had a heart attack.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah asked, trying to sound tough and confident but at the same time considerate. She herself jumped when May gasped in surprise and whirled around to face her, expecting it all to have been a trap and a fist to come flying her way. Instead, she was met with tear-filled eyes and a quivering lip that, strangely, resembled that of her brother's. "Uh..."

May sniffled, wiping at her eyes with her arm as she finally found the voice she needed to answer. "N-nothin'. Nothin' at a-all. Why do you c-care, anyway?" she stammered between soft sobs.

Sarah frowned, fidgeting slightly as her confidence and resolve began to crack in this strange situation. "I just, uh... I was just wondering is all. I mean... it's Valentine's Day, right? You're not supposed to be sad," she answered hesitantly.

May blinked in surprise at the answer, looking up at her old crushes sister curiously. "...Y-you're right. B-but... how can I be happy, when... when the boy I love has someone else? I don't have anybody to... to be my valentine..." she muttered brokenly.

Sarah's eyes widened in realization, and without thinking, she sat down to face the blond Kanker sister. She should have realized it sooner, seeing as it was so obvious that Ed would get it. "Oh. You mean... how Ed and Double D are dating now?"

May nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Y-yeah..." Then, she seemed to finally notice the sad expression on Sarah's face, and her own realization clicked. "Hey... you liked Double D, didn't ya? I bet... you're feelin' the same way, huh?" she asked quietly.

Sarah grimaced as she was found out, hands picking at the dry grass under them. "Yeah... I mean, I'm happy for them and all, but... but now I can't... I just can't..."

"Love him," both girls muttered at once. They blinked, looking up at each other in a mixture of curiosity and understanding. For weeks, they had felt alone in their sorrows, unsure of what to do next or how to fill the gaping hole in their lives. And now, out of sheer luck, they had found someone who felt exactly the same way. Someone who understood their pain and disorientation, could possibly even help with it.

Slowly, each girl could feel a smile forming on their lips, May's tears long gone and forgotten. For the first time in weeks, a familiar warm and fuzzy feeling floated up within their chests, beginning to crack the walls built up from negative emotions.

"You understand... you know.. exactly how I feel..." May murmured in almost a whisper, one hand falling slack from its grip around her legs.

"I do, and... and you know how I feel, too... I'm not all alone..." Sarah replied softly, not realizing what she was doing until her hand had already reached out to brush against May's. Embarrassed, she turned a light pink and moved to jerk her hand back. "S-sorry-"

"No, it's okay," May said quickly, reaching out to catch the retreating hand. At Sarah's surprised and questioning look, she smiled and gave the smaller hand a squeeze. "We girls need to stick together, right?"

Sarah blinked, unsure of how to react for a few moments. Then, she smiled back and closed her hand around the older girl's. "Right."

Perhaps it was the start of a new romance, or maybe it was just friendly comfort between two people who understood each others pain. Either way, at least now they wouldn't be alone and sad on Valentine's Day, and now they would have someone to talk to when the feelings became too much to bear.

Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on every now and then.

Coping 

**Threesome**

And where were Johnny and Lee during all of this wondrous love on Valentine's Day? Sitting on the steps of the Kankers trailer, excluded from the romance for two simple reasons.

"Aw, come on! Plank says it would be fun if we-" Johnny tried once more, a large grin plastered onto his face as he held up his wooden friend.

"For the last time, NO!" Lee shouted, shoving her hand into the boy's face so that he tumbled from the steps and into the mud. "For one thing, this is a gay contest. Us doin' anythin' would be disqualification, right?"

Johnny pouted as he sat up, mud dripping from his shaved head. "Yeah, but-"

"AND-" Lee continued, a vein popping out on her forehead as she cracked her knuckles warningly. "-I'd never even _consider _doing it with you _or _your dumb friend in a million years! It's a hunk of tree, for cryin' out loud!" With that said, the redheaded Kanker sister stood and went back into the trailer, slamming the screen door behind her.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the cold, snow-packed Midwest, the authoress shrugs as she finishes off her umpteenth can of Mountain Dew. "Hey, I tried."


End file.
